Some Dirty Little Games
by Eros21
Summary: Guy on guy slash and twincest! Don’t flame! When Mom’s away, the boys will play. But what happens when Zack wants to play with Cody? Some mischievous fun! Please read and review. ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Mochi no Yume, who requested a Zack-Cody fic. I am loyal to those who are my fans. So, if you have a request and you have reviewed another one of my stories (you don't necessarily have to do so, but you will be given priority if you do), I will respond. I may even do some research if I haven't seen the show you request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" characters. They are just so easy to write about having sex.**

Some Dirty Little Games

Mr. Moseby always gets on Carey about the twins, Zack and Cody, but they never listen. That is, until she put her foot down.

"ZACK! CODY! GET IN HERE!"

The boys had been sleeping on this fine Saturday, it being 8 am and all, but their mom seemed a little upset *cough cough*, so they made the executive decision to wake up and go into the living room.

"What is it, mom?" Cody asked. Zack made the right decision to stay quiet because Carey exploded.

"WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS IT? I'LL TELL YOU! MR. MOSEBY HAS JUST TOLD ME THAT MY JOB IS ON THE LINE! THAT IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO JEOPARDIZE THIS CONVENTION OF BUSINESSMEN COMING TO STAY THIS NEXT TWO DAYS, THEN I'M GETTING FIRED!"

"Sorry, Mom," Cody replied. "We won't do anything, we promise. Right, Zack?"

Yet, before Zack could reply, Carey had an ultimatum. "If you leave this room today," she said in the sweetest voice that promised pain should this warning go unheeded, "then you will be introduced to the true meaning of the word 'pain.' Would you like to try me?"

Zack and Cody paled at this threat. Their mom had never threatened them before! Then again, Mr. Moseby had never threatened to fire Carey, either. They knew that they never had a successful sneak-out, so they decided to play it safe.

"We won't leave this room. We swear," the twins said in tandem.

"For the next two days?" she asked, from in between clenched teeth.

"For the next two days."

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. She shook her head in warning and walked into her room, not believing a word until she actually witnessed this miracle. The boys glanced at each other, scared by this turn of events. They nodded their heads in unison and they went back to bed, sleeping until noon. Upon waking up they decided to play games, but Cody had a complaint.

"Since we have to stay in here for two day, we should take shifts. Someone gets to decide what we do today and then someone gets to decide what we do tomorrow. And," Cody added, "You can't argue. You have to do whatever the Game Master says or else you have to go to school naked." He grinned.

"Game Master?" Zack asked dubiously.

"Like that, huh?"

"Nerd. But how do we decide who gets to control today?"

Zack thought for a second. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

They stared each other down, like they were bitter rivals about to engage in a fight to the death. They held out one hand, palm up, and the other hand was in a fist, above and slightly behind their own head. They looked as if they were about to engage in a kung fu fight. They brought down their hands once.

"ROCK!"

Up and down for the second time.

"PAPER!"

Up and down for the third time.

"SCISSORS!"

Up and down for the last time. The 13 year old boys knew this was it, the playmaker. This last go determined the fate of the level of interesting games for each particular day.

"SHOOT!"

Zack: rock.

Cody: paper.

"Dammit!" Zack exclaimed at this turn of events.

"Haha!" Cody remarked. "I'm Game Master today. You have to play whatever I say we play."

"Yeah, yeah. What first?"

They played all manner of games; games which interested Cody, that is. Strategy video games, chess, blackjack, all manner of games that required one to think, something Zack wasn't good at. The really bad side about these games: Zack had to in close proximity to Cody. The problem: Zack liked Cody. He'd like to bend him over a table and fuck him, that is.

He teased Cody about everything he loved about his younger twin. He loved how smart Cody was, how meticulous he was, and how effeminate he looked. He often touched himself at night thinking of how his brother would look when he was slamming his dick into his tight ass. He wondered if Cody would moan for him or if he would scream his name when he came.

This time locked in this room was going to kill him. Death by blue balls. He couldn't handle it. He had to get away.

Right before Zack jumped his sexy twin talking about some stupid superhero comic book convention, Carey walked into the room.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you boys kept your promise. For today," she added perilously.

"We'll be good, Mom," Cody replied. "That is, if Zack doesn't try anything tomorrow."

"I won't," Zack shot back.

"Well, let's go get dinner."

After dinner, Zack and Cody went to bed. Zack was fuming, however. He had to sit next to Cody in the restaurant and Cody kept brushing legs with him in his excitement to talk. He even put his hand on Zack's lap! He couldn't stand it!

That's when it hit him. He made a plan to make his fantasies come true. Cody made the rule of no backing out, so Zack decided to turn everything into a game.

_'Tomorrow can't cum fast enough' _was Zack's last thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

The misspelling of "come" was intentional.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack woke up at 9:12 in the morning. He was wired from the moment his feet hit the floor. He went to make preparations for the coming day of games.

----------30 minutes later----------

Cody woke up to Zack staring at him from the top bunk. Zack was smiling, despite it being early for Zack, which Cody knew meant trouble for him.

"Look Zack, I don't what you got cooking up in that pea brain of yours, but-"

"Our first game today is 'House.' And not that tv show," Zack said with a straight face.

Those six words were not what Cody had expected. They shut him up real quick and he just as quickly agreed.

"What do we do first?" he asked dumbly.

"It'll be quick. You'll be the husband and I'll be the wife," he told Cody. "Darling, we need to get you ready for work," he said in a girly voice. He jumped off the top bunk and grabbed Cody by the wrist. "Let's get into the shower."

Cody hesitated when he heard this, but, as if he had anticipated the rebuttal, Zack fired at him,

"No resisting the 'Game Master.' Remember that rule."

So, Cody let himself be dragged into the bathroom, stripped naked, watched Zack undress, and pushed into the shower. Zack turned on the water to warm and turned around to face Cody.

"Darling, you're so tense. Here, let me wash you."

Cody was caught off guard by Zack when he took the bar of soap and ran it across his skin that he almost stepped back. Zack gave him a look that said "Rule" and continued his ministrations. He ran the bar of Dove soap across Cody's back slowly, covering each inch of perfect skin. Zack moved it around to Cody's front and moved it just as slowly, looking for his sensitive areas. Zack found one sensitive area: his nipples. Cody slightly tensed up and bit his lip and Zack made a mental note to exploit that area later on.

He lathered up and split his hands, covering both of his little brother's legs. He moved around to the back once he got to the bottom of his front and slowly worked his way up. Zack looked at his twin to gauge his reaction. Cody's eyes were closed, lips parted on a silent moan, hands pressed against the shower walls, and breathing heavier. When Zack finally cupped his ass, Cody audibly moaned. Zack knew he had gotten his brother aroused and couldn't wait to really turn him on.

He stopped and said, "Well, don't forget I need to be washed to be too, dear."

Zack gave Cody the soap and turned away. Cody took a deep breath, lathered his hands, and dove in. He first washed Zack's back while the twin in question did a little sexy dance for Cody. He twisted along Cody's hands, slightly bending at the waist to tell him to go lower. Cody followed the silent directions and went lower. Zack kept bending until he was at a 90 degree angle and pushed his ass into Cody's hands. Cody didn't know how to handle this, but decided to go with it. He kneaded his older twin's bubble butt to the melody of Zack's moans. He squeezed, crushed, and pulled apart the cheeks to Zack's hidden delight.

Cody moved on to the back of his legs and circled to the front. He moved his hands up, his mind confused and muddled from some feeling he didn't have a name for, and brushed Zack's erection in his daze. He tensed, thinking Zack would be offended, but Zack leaned his head and shoulders on Cody and pushed his erection into Cody's hands. Cody was shocked by this and moved his hands up to finish washing him. He quickly finished, to Zack's disappointment, and stepped out. Zack rinsed off and followed suit.

They quickly dressed in silence, Cody in khaki shorts and a polo shirt while Zack put on a black t-shirt and jeans (they both put on socks, though). Cody couldn't handle it anymore and decided to break the quiet.

"Zack, listen-"

"Next game will be 'Poker and Food.' It's just like poker, but when you lose what you bet, you have to eat something in the manner the winner indicates," Zack said, cutting off Cody.

"But-"

"No buts. Naked. School. Remember."

Cody just huffed and went out into the living room with Zack. He sat on the couch while Zack fetched a tray of food. However, this tray turned out to have whipped cream, chocolate syrup, strawberries, and a jar of some clear liquid that was definitely not water.

"What is that?" Cody inquired.

"This is not a normal game of poker. It is strip poker, Cody. You get 1 pass now and one pass before you have to take off your underwear."

Cody didn't blink an eyelash. After the events of the shower, he wasn't shocked. He nodded and let Zack deal.

He soon came to the conclusion that that was a bad idea. He lost every hand. First hand, he had to eat a strawberry dipped in chocolate, his favorite dessert. Second hand, he lost his shirt and ate a strawberry and some whipped cream. Third hand, he lost his socks (Zack said they only count as one) and had to eat a strawberry from Zack's hand. Fourth hand, he lost his khakis, revealing his tight, red boxer briefs and had to suck chocolate off of Zack's right index finger provocatively. He didn't know how, but he guessed he was sufficient because Zack continued. Finally, he lost his last free pass and had to lick whipped cream off of Zack's chest.

"One more hand and you're naked as the day you were born, bro," Zack grinned mischievously. Of course, Cody lost that last hand. He ripped his briefs down quickly, like a band-aid, and stood, awaiting torment.

"Well, seeing as how you lost every hand, I'll let you make me eat something," Zack told Cody. He picked up the chocolate sauce and put it on his penis.

"You have to suck this chocolate off of my dick," Cody replied evilly, thinking this would humiliate Zack the most. What he didn't expect was Zack to get on his knees and wolf down Cody's cock like he hadn't eaten in days.

Cody couldn't believe this. Zack was gay! Of course, that was a secondary thought. His primary thought was that he didn't want this to stop. Zack was sucking his dick like a pro. He licked up and down to get him hard. Then, he kissed the head while adding a slight sucking to the kiss. Then, he opened his mouth and took in some of Cody. He came up and went back down further. He came up again and deep-throated all 6 ½ inches of his brother. He bobbed up and down; slow at first, then picking up speed. Zack had Cody moaning his name, who had given up caring how wrong this was. Cody grabbed Zack's locks and started fucking his twin's face.

"Oh, fuck, Zack," Cody moaned. "Your mouth feels so good. I…I…I'm…"

With a scream, Cody came right into Zack's mouth. Zack drank it down eagerly.

"Well, we just started our last game," Zack said happily. "The game is 'Fuck Cody's Brains Out' and this is going to be quite a game. It'll really test your endurance."

"Great," Cody said. "Get up, take off your clothes, and bend over. Hands on the couch."

"The game is 'Fuck _Cody's_ Brains Out,' not Zack's."

"You will, but there is something I want do."

Zack did as he was asked. Cody picked up the whipped cream and sprayed it right onto Zack's hole. He shivered from the cool sensation until he screamed in pleasure from Cody's tongue lapping it up.

"Cody! Ah fuck! Eat my ass good, little bro!" Zack screamed.

Cody first kissed his cheeks, then nibbled and bit down on to draw a yelp from his twin, then he swirled his tongue around his hole, then inserted his tongue into him. Zack cried out in ecstasy. Cody fucked his brother with his tongue to a cacophony of moans and screams of joy. Cody grabbed his brother's dick and started to pump him. He looked and saw that his twin was packing a nice 8 inch dick. His ass itched for it, but he continued to tongue-fuck and pump Zack until he came, screaming Cody's name.

"Wow, Codes. That was awesome."

"Wait 'til you fuck me, then you'll know awesome."

"I was waiting for you to say that."

Zack grabbed the jar of clear liquid and Cody and moved to the kitchen table. He shoved Cody face down onto the table and popped open the jar. With his right hand, he scooped some of the gel out, which Cody now understood was lube, and rubbed it on to his hardening member. He ran his other hand down his back, sliding his fingers off right at the crack of his sexy ass. He stuck two fingers into the jar while he rubbed himself and put them into Cody.

Cody had never felt this before! The sensation of Zack's fingers in his anus was exquisite. Zack scissored Cody open to prepare him for the real action. He thrust his fingers in and out of his brother's hole, loving the moans he received from Cody's lips.

He removed his fingers and Cody looked back with the sexiest look of longing on his face. Zack lined up his dick with Cody's ass and pushed. Cody tensed up at this much thicker intrusion, but relaxed so Zack could finish. The tightness was so good that Zack couldn't take it and shoved the rest of himself inside Cody. He yelped at the pain, but adjusted as Zack was inserted and still.

Zack then began thrusting. He took a slow, sensuous tempo with is strokes, going in deep and soft. Cody moaned and grabbed the edges of the table. He couldn't get enough of Zack's dick inside of him.

"Z-Z-Zack…p-please…"

"What do…uh…you want…uh…me to do?"

"Harder. Faster. I want you to break me."

Zack pulled out causing Cody to protest. "Turn over."

Cody got onto his back. "Spread your legs wide."

He did as he was told. Zack lined up again, clutched his hips, and thrusted into Cody with all the force he had. Cody cried out in pleasure. Zack was not gentle, per request. He fucked his little brother, borderline raped him.

"You like it, don't you? Ya little bitch!"

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Tear me in two!"

Zack gripped one shoulder with one hand and one of Cody's nipple in the other. He twisted the nipple harshly, dragging a scream from Cody. Cody loved this abuse. Zack picked up pace, gripping his younger brother's dick and pumping him in time with the thrusts.

"ZACK!"

"CODYYY!!"

They screamed their orgasms. Cody came all over his torso and Zack came inside of Cody. However, even though they were breathing heavily, they were both still hard.

"I think," Zack proposed, "We need to play a new game."

"What do you call it?" Cody inquired, smiling.

"I call it 'Tie Zack Down and Make Him Cody's Bitch" and it is a wonderful game." Zack pulled out of Cody.

"Let's play."

----------That Evening, Concierge Desk----------

"Well, Mr. Moseby, my boys didn't leave the room," Carey said. "Looks like I'm no longer on the chopping block."

"Yes, yes, Carey," Mr. Moseby drawled. "Just tell your boys to keep it down. I got some noise complaints today."

"Oh, Mr. Moseby, there two 13-year-olds. They're going to make some noise if they're confined to a small room all day. I'm just surprised they stayed."

"Yes. Let's be thankful for that."


End file.
